1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a wireless display panel having light status indicators, and particularly to a wireless display panel having light status indicators capable of wirelessly supplying power to the light status indicators thereby eliminating the use of cables and light pipes, and reducing manufacturing and replacement costs.
2. Description of Background
Many electronic systems, such as computer systems and audio systems include a removable front bezel or display panel for aesthetic purposes. Typically, these removable bezels are plastic parts having little or no electronic functionality. Thus, light status indicators are provided on the front of the computer systems which are covered by the removable bezels.
There are different types of display panels having light status indicators which are used in electronic systems. In one type of display panel, a silicon board is provided on the display panel having light status indicators such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), where cable is required to be fastened to a main system board or other component of the computer system in order to supply power to the silicon board on the display panel. Therefore, the cable is required to be detached from the main system board or display panel before the display panel may be removed from the computer system. One disadvantage associated with this type of display panel is that the cable may be damaged while being removed or installed.
In another type of display panel, LEDs are installed on a main system board and plastic light pipes are provided to transfer light through holes in the display panel from the main system board. There are several disadvantages associated with this type of display panel in that a significant amount of light may be lost if the light pipe is required to transmit light for a long distance, such as 4 inches. Further, it is necessary for the light to be transmitted in a substantially straight line. Thus, if there is not a direct path between the LED and the designated display space on the display panel, then the light pipe cannot be used.